Storm Hawks: Sibling Squall
by SaturnGrl
Summary: Fan Fiction of the Storm Hawks. Mainly revolves around introducing my Fan Character, Soara, who is Aerrow's older sister, and senior Sky Knight of the Thunderbirds. Contains some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the peaceful night of Atmos, the people of Terra Atmosia sleep unaware of what flies across the moonlit sky…flying, as though life was on the line. A shadowed messenger drops from the heights and speeds to Atmosia's Council of the Sky Knights…for an urgent meeting with the elders…

Setting: Atmosia; Early Afternoon

"We are SO lucky that we got here during such a sale day!" Piper happily announces to Aerrow, Finn and Junko who trail behind her with their arms full of items they recently picked up. "We'll be able to restock all of our supplies on the Condor for the next month! Isn't this the best day ever?!"

"Yeah…sure," Finn rolls his eyes. "Best day ever…she's not the one who has to carry all these supplies…"

"At least she's right about restocking the Condor," Aerrow optimistically replies. "I don't think we could've gone another day with Junko's experimental home cooking."

"Rawrah!" Radar gagged.

"Well, at least it was a creative menu," Junko smiled awkwardly. "Considering what we had to cook with…"

"We just need to stop at a few more places," Piper checked down a list. "If these guys are having sales too, we can cash in on-"

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Finn interrupted and pointed at the Sky Knight Council building where cheering a crowd has gathered.

"Something big must be going on." Aerrow paused and looked.

"Maybe they registered some new Sky Knights," Piper suggested. "Let's take a look!"

"We'd like to, Piper…" Aerrow glanced back at Finn and Junko. "But we've kinda got our hands full. We're gonna go unload these back at the Condor. Let us know what's going on when you get back."

"Alright," Piper leaves the guys and heads over to the Council building. She manages to push her way through the crowd and gain a better view of who or what has the people in such a cheerful pack. To her surprise… "No way! You're back! You came back!"

Back on the Condor

"I wonder what all that commotion was back in town," Finn said as he unloaded his ride. "Sure seemed like a big deal there."

"Yeah, too bad we had all these supplies," Junko replied. "I wanted to see what was going on."

"Piper will fill us in," Aerrow looks at both Finn and Junko. "If it is a new squadron, we'll go meet and congratulate them after we store away all these supplies."

"Piper gets to have all the fun…" Finn grumbles. Stork suddenly appears and seems elated to see them…or rather the supplies.

"At last!" Stork acts all exasperated. "We are saved! Fresh, new, REAL food! I thought we were going to starve!"

"My cooking wasn't that bad…" Junko pouts a bit.

"Don't get me started on that…" Stork shudders. "I hope Piper quickly restocks the supply of Sandcakes she…where is Piper?"

"She's checking out some event going on back in town." Aerrow replied. "She'll be back soon Stork. How about giving us a hand with the supplies?"

"Well, it usually goes against my principals…" Stork paused. "But if it'll help avoid the wallop's culinary experimentation, I don't mind the work."

After a few hours, the evening began to set in. All the supplies had been put away, and the Storm Hawks were eagerly waiting for Piper's return.

"What is TAKING her?!" Stork was growing antsy. "If she doesn't get here SOON, then we'll be at the mercy of Junko's cooking!"

"Well, I'd help with that, but-uh- I can't cook," Finn sighed.

"I can't really cook either," Aerrow shrugged. "And I know Radarr…well, he'll eat just about anything."

"Rehk!" Radarr shook his head.

"Well, almost anything," Aerrow smirked. "I wonder if we should go find her. She should've been back by now."

"I'm all for it," Stork nodded. "The sooner you find her, the better! I can't LIVE without real GOOD food!"

"Hey guys!" Junko called from the hanger. "I see Piper! She's coming back!"

"Saved!" Stork wiped his brow.

"She's got someone with her!" Junko added. "Looks like we've got company!"

"Company?" Finn looks up and runs toward the hanger, followed by Aerrow, Radarr and Stork. Piper motors up on her Heliscooter followed almost immediately by an unknown Skimmer who skids to a stop at the edge of the hanger's entrance.

"Guys! You'll never guess who I found in Atmosia!" Piper jumped off her scooter and happily ran to the waiting skimmer and their guest. After a few moments, Piper and the unknown person approach the inner hanger.

"Who is…wait…" Aerrow looked harder. "Oh no…"

"Dude…isn't that?" Finn squinted.

"Guys," Piper smiled. "I'm sure you all remember…"

"RawrRAH!" Radarr jumped up and leaped at the visitor.

"Radarr! Don't-!" Aerrow tried to stop him, but it was too late. However, Radarr wasn't attacking the visitor, he was…snuggling?

"It's good to see you again too, Radarr," The visitor happily pet the purring fur ball. "It's good to see all of you again, and especially you, little bro."

"Hello…Soara," Aerrow seemed to force a smile.

"Soara!" The other jump into a welcoming frenzy around Soara, who happily takes it all in.

"It was just by luck!" Piper turned to Aerrow. "She just happened to be here in Atmosia at the same time we were! Isn't this the best day EVER?!"

"Yeah…" Aerrow gave a half hearted smile. "The greatest…"

"How about I help out you guys with dinner?" Soara happily offered. "That is if you guys haven't already eaten?"

"Not yet," Stork replied as his stomach grumbles. "We've been waiting for Piper to come back."

"Yeah, I'm SO sorry about that, guys!" Piper apologized. "I'll get started on something special! If you want to help Soara, that would be great!"

"It would be my pleasure," Soara smiled and followed after Piper, chattering all the way. Stork follows after them too, eager for a taste test.

"This is gonna be our best dinner yet, dudes!" Finn jumped up. "It's been like, forever since I've eaten something cooked by Soara!"

"Yeah!" Junko joined in Finn's joy wagon. "How long has it been?"

"About three years…" Aerrow replied dryly.

"Really?" Finn thought for a moment. "Has it been that long?"

"Yeah," Aerrow sighed. "Exactly that long." Aerrow turns and walks away from the hanger.

"Hey, Aerrow!" Junko called out. "Aren't you coming to dinner? I know you're hungry like us!"

"Lost my appetite," Aerrow replied. "I'm going to my room for a while. I'll see you guys later." Aerrow continues on his way and disappears down the passageway.

"I guess he never got over it," Finn muttered to Junko.

"Got over what?" Junko curiously asked. "Those two never seemed to have any problems, from what I can remember…"

"Dude, about three years ago," Finn added. "When Soara left."

"Oh…OH!" Junko nodded. "Oh…I see. I guess not. So what should we do?"

"What can we do?" Finn shrugged. "It's between them."

"I guess you're right," Junko sighed. "I hope Soara doesn't get upset if Aerrow doesn't come to dinner."

"Guess we'll soon find out," Finn patted Junko on the shoulder. "Let's go get some grub!"

The two friends depart from the hanger to prepare themselves for a good meal, and an unpredictable evening with their long lost guest, Soara.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you go, boys!" Soara happily announced as she and Piper presented their spread for dinner on the table.

"Alright!" Finn and Junko both cheered together as they surveyed the feast. "We're gonna eat like kings tonight!"

"Rah!" Radarr jumped on the table and joined in the elation of the meal.

"Such a feast," Stork even beamed in awe. "I'd swear this was all a dream. Now for a taste to remind me that this is all real…"

"Wait a minute," Soara interrupted and halted everyone's forks. "Where's Aerrow? He's not at the table."

"Hey, that's right," Piper looked around. "Finn, where is Aerrow? Isn't he hungry?"

"I'm sure he is," Finn scratched his head for a moment. "But he said he wasn't feeling hungry. He went to his room and that was it."

"Well, if he's not hungry…" Stork leaned closer to the table. "I'll eat his helping. No sense in letting good food go to waste."

"No Stork," Soara sighed as she dished up a plate. "You can eat your fill. I'll take a plate to Aerrow. Despite what he says, he needs to eat a good meal."

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now, Soara," Junko pointed out. "Why don't we just wait for Aerrow to come out on his own?"

"Sadly, my friends, I don't have that leisure," Soara shook her head gingerly. "Time is short for me here, and my visit wasn't originally a social one."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked curiously.

"I'll explain later," Soara smiled. "I'll be back after I see to Aerrow. Go ahead and dig in." With the plate of food in hand, Soara departed the dinner table and walked through the passageways of the Condor heading for Aerrow's room. She knocked twice on the door, but there was no answer.

"Aerrow? Are you in there?" Soara called through the door. "Aerrow? I brought you some food. I know you must be hungry. Why don't you open up and eat some?" Still there was no answer from inside the room. Slightly frustrated, Soara huffed and opened the door.

"Hey!" Aerrow nearly jumped off his rack. "I didn't say to come in!"

"So you ARE in here," Soara replied. "The least you could have done was answer me when I knocked. Here, I bought you some dinner." She offered him the plate of food.

"I'm not hungry," Aerrow sternly turned away. "Now will you please leave me alone…"

"Is that any way to speak to your sister?" Soara scolded. "Especially after all this time? I had hoped you would've been happy to see me…"

"Why bother…" Aerrow sneered. "I hardly noticed you were even gone."

"Aerrow…" Soara took a step back. "I know you can't mean that. I know it must've been hard for you when I left, but…what else was I supposed to do? I was recruited by the squadron, and I had to leave."

"And you think that makes it OK?!" Aerrow snapped. "I was eleven years old, and you abandoned me!"

"I didn't abandon you, Aerrow!" Soara retorted. "I didn't have a choice! I became a Sky Knight because I thought I was doing what was best for YOU! And despite my best intentions, I was recruited by the Thunderbirds! You should understand my position! You're a Sky Knight as well now!"

"I don't need you to tell me what I need to know!" Aerrow fired back. "I have my friends, my own squadron, and my own life now! I don't need you or your lectures anymore, Soara!"

"Aerrow…" Soara stammered. "I…"

"Just go away," Aerrow rolled over on his rack, turning his back to Soara. "I want to be alone." Soara didn't reply to his request, but dropped the plate of food on a table in the room and walked out. Aerrow turned back over after the door to his room closed, leaving him indeed alone in the dark. He glanced at the dinner plate and sighed solemnly.

Soara walked quietly through the passageways on the way back to where the rest of the Storm Hawks were busily eating their dinner. She paused at the doorway, and looked at each of the other members of the Storm Hawks as they went about eating their meal…like a family.

"Soara?" Piper's voice broke Soara's little daze. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah," Soara smiled. "Everything's fine, Piper. I left the food in Aerrow's room so he could eat at his own leisure."

"Is he feeling alright?" Finn looked back and asked.

"Aerrow's just…tired I guess," Soara replied. "I'm sure he'll be right as rain in the morning."

"How long do you plan to stay?" Junko Looked up.

"Well, I guess I can stay the night," Soara thought for a moment. "It's too late for me to be flying solo back to my Squadron."

"Great!" Piper smiled. "We'll make up a place for you to sleep!"

"There's no need for such trouble," Soara raised her hand. "I don't mind sleeping out with the stars."

"I would advise against that," Stork shivered. "Who knows what could creep up on you out there, vulnerable in the dark."

"Stork is right," Piper agreed. "Besides, it wouldn't be right for us not to give you a room to sleep in. I insist."

"Well, since you all insist…" Soara snickered. "Alright. I'll take you up on the offer."

"Sweet!" Finn grinned. "Hey, maybe you can tell us about some of the things you've seen and done over the last few years! I'm sure everyone would like to hear them!"

"It would also help us catch up," Piper smiled. "I'm sure a lot has changed since you left."

"At least let her eat first guys," Junko broke into the conversation. "Soara hasn't had a chance since we keep asking her all these questions."

"You are still so considerate," Soara smiled warmly to Junko, as she sat down with the group. "I guess the more things change, the more they stay the same."

"Well, at least the good things about us stay the same," Junko laughed.

"There are, of course, bad habits that stay the same as well," Stork stated grimly.

"Still so grim an outlook, Stork?" Soara teased. "You'll never change."

"What can I say?" Stork beamed sarcastically. "This is as good as it gets." As the others continued to converse, Soara pulled Radarr over and whispered in his ear.

"Go check on Aerrow," Soara whispered. "Make sure he eats some of the food I left for him. Can you do that for me, Radarr?"

"Purrraw," Radar nodded and scurried off to Aerrow's room. He slipped through the door and jumped up on Aerrow's rack.

"Radarr?" Aerrow rolled over to face his furry friend. Radarr gave Aerrow his usual welcoming purr and rub before jumping over to the table where the plate of food still sat, untouched. Radarr pointed to the plate, making a bit of a ruckus.

"I'm not hungry," Aerrow replied, despite the fact his stomach was growling. "You can have it, if you want." Radarr put his hands on his little hips and snorted. The little critter picked up the meaty drumstick and tossed it, hitting Aerrow in the head.

"Ow!" Aerrow rubbed his head and looked at the drumstick. "What was that for, Radarr?! What's gotten into you?!"

"RawrRAH!" Radarr chirped pointing at the plate again.

"I see…Soara sent you here to check up on me. Didn't she?" Aerrow glared. Radar paused and nodded. "Well forget it! I said I'm not hungry, and I mean it! I'm not giving her the satisfaction of making me eat her food!" Frustrated, Radarr grabbed the plate and hurled the whole thing into Aerrow's face, nearly knocking him over. Aerrow pulled the plate off, his face and hair now covered in food scraps.

"Now you've gone TOO FAR Radarr!" Aerrow shouted. Radarr merely replied with a shaken fist. Dropping the plate, Aerrow grabbed Radarr by the ears and dropped him outside the door. "If you're going to act like this and take her side, then go spend the night with Soara! I don't need this…this…mutiny!" Aerrow then shut his door, leaving Radarr bewildered outside.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Soara took to the Condor's hanger and started looking over her Slip-Wing skimmer, and making necessary adjustments. It wasn't long before Radarr scurried into the hanger and sat by Soara.

"Radarr?" She looked down at the furry friend. Radarr looked up at her with sad eyes and whined slightly. "I see. He turned on you too? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to see in on him like that." Radarr reached up and tugged on Soara's legging.

"Sure, you can hang out with me until he cools off," Soara smiled to reassure the little fur ball. "I'm sure he would sooner forgive you over me. Petty as it is that he's acting this way…I just wish I could talk to him…the way we used to…" She sighed heavily as she drifted into deep thought. Radarr climbed up onto her shoulder and snuggled against her head, drawing her attention back to reality.

"Thanks Radarr," Soara smiled and petted him. "So, you want to help me with my ride?"

"Rawr!" Radarr jumped down and enthusiastically grabbed a wrench.

"That's the spirit," Soara praised Radarr. "Just check the spokes on the front and adjust the bolts on the chassis, while I get a diagnostic started." Radarr got right to work as Soara tapped on the metal cube just behind the windshield. It beeped and lit up.

"Harvey, run an internal diagnostic," Soara stated. "Make sure everything is normal, or at least close to it. Also estimate the power output and make sure we are at top notch condition. I don't want any engine failures or drops in speed like we've had before."

"Rah?" Radarr peered curiously at the metal box as it beeped and chirped. He poked at it with his wrench a couple times and the box let out a loud "BZZZT!" at Radarr, startling him at first. Radarr was un-amused and snarled at the box as it continued to buzz at him.

"Oh, Radarr," Soara snickered a bit as she moved in and gestured to the box. "This is Harvey. It's basically the onboard computer brain on my ride. He helps me, kinda like how you help Aerrow, only a bit more…internally on the machine. He's the ultimate upgrade, and he's unique, one of a kind. One of the techs in my squadron built him."

"Ehhr?" Radarr looked oddly at Soara. She gave Radarr a friendly scratch on the back of his neck.

"Don't worry too much about it," said Soara. "How is that diagnostic on the power grid, Harvey?"

"Boob, Beep, Bop, BZZT!" Harvey replied.

"Its THAT low?!" Soara grew cross with the little box. "I though we adjusted that before we left the Argo!"

"Beep Beep…" Harvey blinked and replied.

"That all night ride…" Soara thought to herself. "Must have had more of a drain on it that I thought. Try and recharge what you can Harvey. I'm going to retire. Radarr, you coming?" She offered her shoulder to the little critter and he happily jumped on. He gave one last growl at Harvey.

"Ok then," Soara scratched under his chin. "I think Piper has a room made up for me. Let's go check with her." She and Radarr strolled through the Condor until the came across Piper.

"Hey Soara!" Piper happily greeted her. "We've got your room all made up." Piper opened the door and showed the well made room.

"Thanks," Soara nodded gratefully. "But you guys really didn't have to go through all that trouble. Just a cot and a blanket would have done the trick."

"Don't be silly!" Piper laughed. "We haven't seen you in years. You deserve to have the best as our guest here. I'm just sorry that Aerrow…"

"Don't worry about it," Soara put her hand on Piper's shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"Well, I'm not so much worried about him," Piper replied. "Its you."

"Hmm?" Soara looked curiously at Piper. "What do you mean?"

"Back in Atmosia," said Piper. "You told me that you were looking forward to seeing Aerrow again. And as soon as you got here…he turned you away. I know you'd rather not let it show, but I can only imagine how much it must hurt you for him to do this. I just don't understand…"

"Piper," Soara gave Piper a friendly hug. "Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it, but whatever it is that is between Aerrow and I…we'll find a way to work it out. Don't you worry.

"Are you sure it'll be OK?" Piper remained concerned despite Soara's strong words.

"He's my brother," Soara nodded. "He'll come around." Piper then smiled, feeling an air of reassurance.

"Alright, we'd better get some rest then," Piper stated. "Sleep tight."

"You too," Soara replied and walked into her room. Once the door closed she sat on the bed and let Radarr hop down from her shoulder before she lay back on the mattress. Just as she closed her eyes and was beginning to drift ff to sleep, the Condor's red alert alarm sounded off waking up all hands and summoning them to the bridge. Soara joined them there with Radarr perched on her shoulder. Aerrow gave them a passing glance but the returned his attention to Stork who was peering through the Condor's periscopes.

"What do you see Stork?" Aerrow asked.

"It's a Cyclonian battle group," Stork replied non-chalantly. "We're severely outnumbered, out gunned, and out flanked. I'd say…we're doomed."

"Have a little faith Stork," Piper sighed. "We've been in some pretty bad situations before, and come out on top."

"Yeah," Stork nodded for a moment. "But there's always that percentage we will all die as well. It's all a game of numbers."

"Everyone, battle stations!" Aerrow shouted and led his wing team to the hanger while Piper and Stork remained on the bridge. Soara followed after Aerrow, hoping to be of some assistance to them.

"You guys could use an extra flyer," Soara suggested when she caught up to them. "With such large numbers of enemies out there, I can help cover you…"

"No way," Aerrow replied sternly. "My squadron can handle it."

"Aerrow, be reasonable," Soara grew more serious. "This is bigger than what you have faced before. You heard Stork."

"Yes, and I know we can handle it!" Aerrow barked back as he started up his skimmer. "Radarr, are you coming?" He looked at his furry co-pilot, who hesitated for a second. Soara nodded to Radarr and he jumped aboard.

"I wish you'd just let me help you," Soara gave reasoning on last try.

"You want to help?" Aerrow glanced back at his sister. "Go see what Piper and Stork need assistance with. I have all the help I need with Finn and Junko flying with me. I don't need your help." And with that said, he sped off and into the sky, with Finn and Junko close behind. Soara stood alone in the hanger and watched them go with a heavy heart. She turned back and approached her Slip-wing skimmer and tapped Harvey.

"Breep!" the little box chimed as it clicked on and lit up.

"Harvey…give me the power grid status. NOW."

Meanwhile, Aerrow and his team were flying toward the hoard of enemy fighters and their battle cruiser. Finn and Junko began to have their doubts.

"Y'know, Aerrow," Finn flew alongside his leader. "Maybe we should have Soara join us and…y'know, give us a little hand."

"Yeah," Junko agreed. "Nothing wrong with a little extra back up. I mean she is a Sky Knight, just like you…"

"She is nothing like me," Aerrow muttered. "C'mon guys, where's your spirit for battle? We've faced off against tons of these Talons before."

"Yeah, but their numbers keep getting bigger," Finn pointed out as a large group of Talons were forming up for a direct charge. "And that's definitely NOT good for our odds!"

"Storm Hawks!" Aerrow shouted as he pulled out his energy blades. "Prepare for battle!" Deep down Aerrow knew this situation was well over his head, but he refused to show any sign of weakness, especially since he knew Soara would be watching from the Condor. Still he sped on blindly to face the enemy, while Stork guided the condor to engage the attention of the cruiser.

Talons swarmed all around them like an angry nest of bees. Though they managed to take out several enemy fliers, the swarm seemed never ending and they were on the verge of being overwhelmed.

"We gotta lead them to more open air!" Aerrow called to his companions. "Follow me!" the group and the Condor pulled out and flew away from Atmosia and out into the open sky. The enemy followed, hot on their trail, the cruiser's blasters firing at will.

"We need to find some cover for the Condor," Stork said with a twitch. "Otherwise, that cruiser's going to pick us apart!"

"Stork, if we dive for cover, the boys won't have any back up!" Piper protested. "If anything, we need to retreat and run!"

"Tell that to Aerrow," Stork replied. Piper quickly got on the radio.

"Aerrow!" She called. "We need to regroup and pull out!"

"No!" Aerrow replied. "The battle isn't over! I'm not running away!"

"Swallow your pride!" Piper scolded. "I don't know what you are trying to prove, but the situation is totally out of our control! We need to retreat and call for help!"

"Fine…Finn and Junko, return to the Condor!" Aerrow ordered. "I'm going to see if I can distract them long enough for the condor to gain some distance!"

"Raw?!" Radarr exclaimed.

"That's suicide!" Finn shouted. "You're out of your mind!"

"Just do it!" Aerrow shouted back. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" Aerrow then pulled away, heading back toward the enemy squadrons. Finn and Junko rejoined with the Condor and Stork pulled away, as Aerrow had ordered. His friends watched as their leader flew off into the skies, eager to see him return safe from the heated fray.


	4. Chapter 4

The young Sky Knight led the Talons on a merry chase across the open skies of Atmos. Despite all his maneuvers and efforts, Aerrow just couldn't shake off the enemy.

"These guys are relentless," Aerrow looked at Radarr. "Something isn't right…" Just then an energy blast shot across the front end of his skimmer, startling both Aerrow and Radarr and forcing them to circle around. He looked up in the direction of the blast and Aerrow's eyes grew seriously dark.

"Dark Ace!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Well, well," Dark Ace peered down at Aerrow from his switchblade. "So nice of you to enter Cyclonian air space so willingly, Aerrow."

"Cyclonian Airspace?!" Aerrow looked rather surprised of his location.

"It is indeed," Dark Ace laughed. "I couldn't have asked for a better situation to finally take you down." The remaining Talons that had chased Aerrow, formed up with Dark Ace.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Aerrow quickly turned and fled, with Dark Ace's formation right behind him. Aerrow spotted an obscure rocky terra formation nearby and headed straight for it.

"Hang on Radarr!" Aerrow looked to his furry friend. "We'll try and gain some cover on that terra. We're going to make it out of this! Somehow…" Aerrow guided his skimmer down into the terra of rocky spires, dodging daringly close to each one as he sped through. While the Talons gave chase, Dark Ace hovered above the Terra watching the little game of Cat and Mouse.

"Did you really think such childish tactics would work against me?" Dark Ace smirked as he pulled out a new crystal. "Time to try out Master Cyclonis' new gift…." He plugged the crystal into his energy sword and let the crystal's power flow through the blade. He then took aim at the young sky knight.

Aerrow continued his little duck and dodge routine, but he began to doubt that he would be able to elude his pursuers. He pulled out his energy blades and prepared to engage his enemies.

"Looks like there's no choice, Radarr," Aerrow turned to his furry copilot. "I gotta take a few of these guys out to get the heat off us, otherwise, we're not going to make it." Radarr nodded in agreement and prepared to take control of the Skimmer while Aerrow stood up and prepared to leap into battle. The next thing Aerrow knew, he felt something hit him hard, knocking him off his skimmer and slamming him into one of the towering spires of rock.

"GAH!" Aerrow gasped as the shock racked through his body from the impact. Radarr too was caught off guard by the sudden hit, and jumped into control of the Skimmer and circled back to catch Aerrow before he fell. Strangely enough, to both their surprises, Aerrow didn't fall, but was held against the rock face by a beam of energy.

"What's going on?!" Aerrow struggled to push himself off the rock face, but the energy beam held him fast. "Radarr! I can't…I can't move!"

"Of course not," Dark Ace replied as he hovered into view on his Switchblade. The energy beam was originating form his energy sword. "A special gift from Master Cyclonis. The Levitation Crystal will grasp and hold you until the user wills to release their catch. Like so…" He withdrew his sword and the energy beam released Aerrow, letting him free fall.

Aerrow acted quick and deployed his battle glider while Radarr gave chase on the Skimmer. Dark Ace merely smirked and shot another beam at Aerrow, catching the young Sky Knight in mid air and once again hurling him into another rocky spire. Aerrow again was stunned by the shock, and his battle glider sustained heavy damage from the impact. Radarr turned the skimmer and charged at Dark Ace, hoping to disrupt the energy beam and to somehow save Aerrow from his perilous position. Dark Ace spied the incoming fur ball and smirked at the feeble attempt of the would be hero creature. Dark Ace merely redirected the energy beam to ensnare Radarr and the skimmer, letting Aerrow once again free fall.

"Radarr! NO!" Aerrow cried out as he plummeted down toward the rocky crags below.

"Oops, now look at what you've done," Dark Ace mocked Radarr. "You made me drop you young master. To bad…" Radarr screeched in protest and panic, and whined a plea to Dark Ace.

"You want me to save him?" Dark Ace grinned wickedly. "If I do that, then I'll have to release you. Is that what you want?" Radarr looked back at Aerrow as he was quickly falling toward certain doom below and nodded back at Dark Ace desperately.

"Very well then!" Dark Ace swung his sword and hurled Radarr and the Skimmer into an adjacent spire and released the beam, allowing the crippled ride and its furry pilot to fall. He then shot another beam out and once again seized Aerrow, halting his plummet only a few hundred feet from the craggy bottom.

Aerrow felt like his heart almost stopped when his decent suddenly stopped. He turned his head up and spied Radarr and his crippled Skimmer fall past him and into the crags below.

"RADARR!" Aerrow screamed helplessly. He desperately struggled to follow his friend and copilot, but the energy gripping him would not allow it. Soon he felt his body ascending, slowly being hauled up toward Dark Ace and the awaiting talons. Aerrow glared at his arch enemy with intense ire.

"Dark Ace…" Aerrow sneered. "I'll see to it that you'll regret what you've done!"

"Such harsh words," Dark Ace smirked. "You're hardly in any position to threaten me, Aerrow."

"I swear," Aerrow replied, his voice filled with hate. "You'll be sorry!"

"Enough of these idle threats," Dark Ace turned to his squadron. "Men, bind the boy, and prepare to transport him back to Cyclonia." The Talons obeyed his order and retrieved Aerrow from the Levitation Crystal's hold, and tightly bound his arms behind his back. Aerrow tried to fight his way free, but to no avail. He was then turned over to Dark Ace and placed on his Switchblade.

"Now then," Dark Ace spoke as he gripped Aerrow by the hair. "Be a good prisoner on this journey, and perhaps Master Cyclonis will be merciful for your trespass, however…" He pulled his energy blade forth and waved it in front of Aerrow's face.

"Give me any trouble on this ride," Dark Ace said threateningly. "And I won't hesitate to kill you myself." Aerrow said nothing, and gritted his teeth as Dark Ace pulled his hair. Dark Ace let go of the red hair and proceeded to lead the squadron out of the area. Aerrow took a saddened glance back at the rocky Terra, hoping to catch a glimpse of Radarr, but no such sign of hope presented itself to his dismay. He feared the worst.

Just as the Squadron of Talons had entered flight formation, a sudden blast of energy tore through three of the lined up switchblades, startling the flight group and forcing them to scatter evasively. Once the confusion settled down, they looked frantically for the source of the attack. Dark Ace was the first to spot the lone flier that soared high above them.

"What…" He sneered. "Or WHO is that?!" Just as he spoke, the flier began to descend in an attack dive. Dark Ace ordered his squadron to attack, but the attack of the enemy flier was too fast and two more talons lost their wings as the speeding skimmer screamed past in its dive downward.

"All hands, evasive maneuvers!" Dark Ace barked his commands. He himself was in no position to return the offensive with his prisoner sharing his ride. Dark Ace considered possibly just letting Aerrow fall, but then he got an idea. As the attacking skimmer rose up from below again, Dark Ace put his energy sword to Aerrow's neck. This gesture caused the skimmer to circle back and come around, facing off directly to Dark Ace.

"Who are you that you would DARE attack the Dark Ace and Cyclonia's Talons?!" Dark ace demanded to the now slowly approaching skimmer. As the distance between them closed, the rider came into clearer view.

"Who are you?!" Dark Ace demanded again.

"My identity is none of your concern," She replied. "I care not who you are. My only business here, is to take him back." The woman raised a double bladed staff, and pointed at Aerrow.

"No way…" Aerrow said under his breath. "Soara?! How…what are you doing here?!"

"It wasn't easy," Soara replied. "I've been following you since you led the talons on this wild goose chase. My power grid isn't at full power, so it took me some time to catch up to you."

"Soara?" Dark Ace repeated the name as he glance between Aerrow and the woman. A dark smile crept across his face. "I see, you must be related to my prisoner."

"How astute of you to notice," Soara replied sarcastically. "What gave it away? The red hair? The green eyes? Or just the family resemblance?" Dark Ace paused for a moment, a bit taken back by the woman's direct disdain.

"That really doesn't matter," Soara continued on. "I've taken out over half your present squadron members. You have my brother, and I want him back. Now, hand him over, and I won't destroy the rest of you."

"Don't make me laugh!" Dark Ace spat. "With Aerrow as my prisoner and hostage, you don't have a chance! Make any sudden moves against us, and I'll kill him right before your eyes. If anything, I could opt to take you prisoner as well…"

"No Soara!" Aerrow pleaded. "Run away! You can't win in this situation! Get away while you still caaAAAUUGH!" A sudden twisting tug of his hair forced Aerrow to halt his plea.

"Aerrow!" Soara assumed an attack stance and readied her staff. "This is the last time I'm going to say it! Let him go!"

"Hmph," Dark Ace quirked an eyebrow at the woman's scorn. "Seems we both refuse to back down from this stand off. Tell me…just what are you willing to do to ensure the safe release of Aerrow?"

"What am I willing to do?" Soara paused. "He is…most precious to me. What are your demands?"

"Perhaps we can…exchange," Dark Ace suggested, his dark eyes gleamed wickedly. "You are obviously a Sky Knight of a much higher caliber…you can take his place as my prisoner."

"WHAT?!" Aerrow exclaimed, earning him another harsh tug on his hair. Soara thought for a moment and weighed her options, taking in any and all possible ideas. Then, it came to her…

"Alright," She replied firmly. "I'll agree to your terms of…an exchange."


	5. Chapter 5

"Soara?!" Aerrow shouted in protest. "What are you doing?! Don't go through with it! He can't be trusted!" Dark Ace rolled his eyes and shoved Aerrow forward against the chassis of his Switchblade.

"If we agree," Dark Ace returned his attention to Soara. "Then come forth and willingly give yourself up."

"NO," Soara sternly replied.

"No?" Dark Ace looked at her puzzled. "I thought we agreed-!"

"Not here," Soara cut him off. "This is Cyclonian territory. As Aerrow pointed out…you cannot be trusted. Here, you have the advantage and can turn on our agreement or betray me."

"So…what do you suggest?" Dark Ace inquired.

"The Wastelands," Soara replied. "Its neutral territory. Meet me in the southern Wastelands in two hours, and we will conduct this…exchange."

"Two hours?" Dark Ace quirked a curious eyebrow. "Why in two hours?"

"That will give me time to…tie up all loose ends," Soara replied solemnly.

"Hmm…" Dark Ace thought for a moment.

"Soara…" Aerrow called to her, his face reflecting his shock. "You're not really...going through with this…are you?"

"How many brothers do you think I have, Aerrow?" Soara looked at him with a bit of sorrow in her eyes. "I am not going to abandon you." Aerrow stared at Soara, an aching mixture of emotions filled his mind and his heart.

"Very well," Dark Ace finally replied. "We will meet in the southern Wastelands in two hours. Make sure you come alone."

"And you," Soara's eyes grew dark and serious. She pointed directly at Dark Ace. "No Talons…and until then…harm not one hair on his head. If you do anything to hurt my brother, the deal is off, and I'll be after your head."

"You've got a fierce spirit," Dark Ace grinned. "I like that." Soara gave a slight "Hmph" to his comment.

"So it's agreed then," Soara stated as she prepared to depart. "See you in two hours. Aerrow…be strong until then."

"Wait, Soara!" Aerrow called out one last time. "Before you go…my skimmer! Find it, and find Radarr!" With that last bit said, Dark Ace turned and sped away with Aerrow and his remaining talons. Soara watched them go, her heart aching with worry and sorrow. But then her mind returned to reality and she set about getting everything ready. She managed to track down the crippled wreckage of Aerrow's skimmer, and lo and behold, Radarr was alright, safely hidden inside the compartment of his side pod. Once he saw Soara, Radarr leapt out of his hiding place and clamped onto Soara.

"I'm glad you're alright, Radarr," Said Soara as she hugged the fur ball. Radarr pointed to the sky and gave a low howl. "Yes, I know. Aerrow was taken by the enemy, but don't you worry. Soara has a plan." Radarr perked his ears curiously.

"I'll fill you in later," Soara boosted Radarr onto her shoulder. "But first…we need to get back to the Condor and tell the others. I'll need their help if we're going to get Aerrow back safely." She tied a tow line to the wrecked skimmer and hauled it out of the rocky crags. She towed it back to the Condor where the rest of the Storm Hawks were waiting.

"Soara!" Piper ran up to her as the skimmer landed with its tow. "You disappeared without saying a word. Where did you go? What happen…" Piper stopped short when she spied the wrecked skimmer behind Soara.

"Is that…Aerrow's Skimmer?" Finn boldly asked.

"Yeah, it is," Soara nodded solemnly. "Follow me. We have much to discuss…" She dismounted her ride and led the Storm Hawks to the bridge of the Condor.

"Is he alright?!" Piper's face filled with concern. "Where is he?!"

"Aerrow's been taken prisoner," Soara announced. "The Dark Ace has taken him captive, but…I managed to stop him from taking Aerrow into Cyclonia. I managed to work something out that might get him back safely, but there are…special conditions."

"Special conditions?" Stork quirked a curious twitch. "Let me guess…we all resign our positions as a squadron and join the slave workforce of the Cyclonian swelters?"

"No Stork," Soara sighed.

"Oh good," Stork smirked. "Such work gives me a nasty rash."

"I agreed to a sort of prisoner exchange," Soara stated.

"A prisoner exchange?" Finn looked oddly at Soara. "We're kinda lacking in the whole "prisoners to exchange" part."

"I am aware of that Finn," Soara said as she walked up to the Storm Hawks plotting table. "Dark Ace has offered to let Aerrow go…if I take his place as the prisoner."

"Dark Ace wants to trade Aerrow for you?!" Junko looked shocked. "Can he do that?!"

"No way!" Finn shouted. "We can't let Dark Ace call the shots here! I say we all rush in and pull Aerrow out!

"With Aerrow as his hostage," Soara looked at the boys. "My hands are practically tied. He could very well kill Aerrow if we try anything like that. So…I agreed to an exchange."

"So that's it?" Piper approached Soara. "You're just going to give yourself up? Just like that?"

"For my brother," Soara smiled. "I'd give my life for him. However…I have a plan, and I'm going to need your help to pull it off. All of you."

"A plan?!" The Storm Hawks all chimed together. "You can count on us!"

"That's what I was hoping to hear," Soara turned and began to draw up the plans. "Alright, you guys, the exchange is going to go down in the Southern Wastelands. Here's what we need to set up. Finn and Junko, I want you two to back me up. When I enter ground zero, you two patrol the area and make sure no Talons enter the air space. I don't want to chance that Dark Ace would set up an ambush to betray us and cut off our escape route."

"You got it," Finn and Junko gave Soara a thumbs up.

"We have less than two hours to prepare," Soara nodded to the both of them. "You guys are going to need to stock your skimmers. Go ahead and get started." Finn and Junko headed for the hanger.

"Piper, I'll need to see your stock of crystals," Soara stated. "I want to know exactly what you have ready and in stock."

"I'll go get them right now!" Piper ran out of the room to gather her collection.

"Stork," Soara looked at the Merb. "I'll need you to keep the Condor hot and ready to run as soon as the members of your team are onboard. I don't know if Dark Ace will have any reinforcements standing by, but I'm sure they will come in numbers should he call them in once this plan goes off."

"And…" Stork glanced curiously at Soara. "What about you?"

"I'll do what I need to do," Soara simply smiled at Stork. "Don't worry about me."

"It's uncanny," Stork chuckled.

"What is?" Soara looked oddly at Stork.

"You and Aerrow," Stork shook his head. "You guys are a lot alike when it comes to jumping into fights solo. Personally, I'm more comfortable with running and hiding."

"I think Aerrow would argue with you," Soara gave a little laugh. "About the whole, us being alike, comment anyways. I guess I can see it too. It must run in the family…"

"Here they are!" Piper returned to the bridge with a large crate and set it on the plot table. "This is everything that I'm pretty sure is good to go!" Soara walked over and began to rummage through the box.

"Hmm?" She pulled out what looked like a small crystal necklace. "What's this?"

"Oh that?" Piper took it back. "It's a Cloaking Crystal. Master Cyclonis used this to mask her appearance and trick us into thinking she was just some ordinary girl. She and I fought on the Terra Tundras and she left it behind. The guys didn't know I had this…"

"Did you say…Master Cyclonis?" Soara quirked a curious eyebrow. "As in, the supreme ruler of Cyclonia herself?"

"Um…Yeah," Piper replied.

"Piper…I think you just gave me an eve better idea!" Soara's eyes lit up.

"I did what?" Piper shrugged, slightly confused.

If we can pull off this little stunt…" Soara smiled. "Then we may be able to get everyone home safely."

"You really think so?" Piper's eyes gleamed.

"I just need to make a few slight changes and adjustments to the original plan," Soara winked at Piper. "All we need now…is Master Cyclonis herself."


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Ace and his men waited out their time on a small terra. While his remaining squad members took to getting a bite to eat, Dark Ace stood near the terra's edge, peering down at the thick dark clouds that covered the Wastelands below. Aerrow was restrained a short distance away, his bindings lashing him to a small rocky spire. No matter how he struggled, he could not break free.

"You may as well give up struggling," Dark Ace called to Aerrow, not even taking the time to turn and look at the youth. "I made sure no fool tied those ropes. You won't be able to break or slip free of those bindings."

"Then you may as well give up on Soara!" Aerrow shouted back.

"We have an exchange to meet with," Dark Ace turned and addressed the Sky Knight. "There is no reason for me to even consider the possibility of your sister not showing up."

"Well, she won't!" Aerrow replied. "She's more devoted to her oath and her own squadron! You're wasting your time!"

"Are you saying this because you actually believe that?" Dark Ace approached Aerrow and loomed over him, scowling. "Or are you trying to protect her?" Aerrow's eyes dropped and he bit his lip. Dark Ace seized the boy's chin and forced the Sky Knight to look him in the eye.

"From what I could see," Dark Ace spoke with a very dark tone. "She was more than adamant about surrendering her life to save your scrawny hide. If all you've said was simply out of some sibling spite, then you are more the fool than I originally thought you were, Aerrow." He released the youth with a haughty laugh.

"Besides…" Dark Ace grinned back at the boy. "You didn't really think it was going to be just a simple exchange, did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Aerrow spat.

"When your big sister comes to save you," Dark Ace explained. "My Talons will be standing by to secure the both of you for a nice trip back to Cyclonia."

"You planned to double cross her?" Aerrow exclaimed as he struggled in his bindings.

"I hold the trump card!" Dark Ace bellowed back, gripping Aerrow by the hair. "What does she have to ensure that I would release you with no strings attached other than her foolish reasoning that my word is good enough? That very same reasoning didn't work out so well for Terra Rex, now did it?" Dark Ace released the red hair and stepped over to his Switchblade. Aerrow gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew Dark Ace was right and that Soara had nothing as collateral to ensure Dark Ace would have kept his word in their spoken bargain. It was a lose-lose situation for the both of them.

"I'll have to warn Soara somehow…" Aerrow thought. "Gotta stop her from getting too close for Dark Ace to capture her. I can't let her make the mistake of becoming a prisoner alongside me. At least…I could do that much."

"Dark Ace, sir," One of the Talons approached their leader. "The hour draws near to your appointed exchange."

"Very well," Dar Ace addressed the Talon. "Get the men ready to depart, and prep our "package" for the trip into the wastelands. I'll contact the rest of the squadron to make ready to meet us there to secure our prisoners."

"Yes sir!" The Talon saluted and departed. The cyclonian squadron members geared up their switchblades and packed up their belongings before removing Aerrow from the rocky spire and moving him to Dark Ace's Switchblade for transport. Despite his struggling, Aerrow still could not break free of the ropes that bound his arms behind his back. He was forcefully hauled onto the vehicle and secured to the chassis.

"You should stop struggling so much and giving us grief," Dark Ace mocked the Sky Knight. "If you continue to be disagreeable, then I cannot guarantee you'll remain…unharmed as promised."

"As if you'd EVER keep your word!" Aerrow retorted.

"We Cyclonians do have a sense of honor, Aerrow," Dark Ace grinned. "We only exercise it when it is convenient for us. Talons! Take to the air and set course for the Southern Wastelands! We'll rendezvous with the rest of the squadron there!" Dark Ace led the Talons into the sky and flew over the thick swirling clouds that covered the treacherous terrain below.

As they closed in on the designated coordinates, Aerrow was shocked to see that a Cyclonian Battle Cruiser was waiting to greet them.

"A whole Battle Carrier?" Aerrow muttered to himself. "That means…there will be hundreds of Talons to cover the area!"

"It may seem a little bit overkill on my part," Dark Ace grinned. "But, at least I'm ensuring my victory. No matter what tricks your sister may attempt to pull off, there's no way she can escape this entrapment."

"You are lower than the swamp snakes on Zartacla!" Aerrow sneered at his nemesis.

"Temper, temper," Dark Ace shook his head. "You should know that is no way for a HOSTAGE to act!" He gave a harsh yank on the ropes binding Aerrow's arms, causing the boy to grimace in pain. Dark Ace then motioned for the Talons to gather around him.

"Half of you will come with me into the Wastelands," He ordered. "Make sure to keep yourselves hidden until the target comes within range of capture! The rest of you will stand by with the cruiser and wait for my signal should we require further assistance. I want no mistakes, is that clear?" the Talons gave out a victorious cheer to confirm his orders were made quite clear to them. Dark Ace then led his half of the massive Squadron down into the dark swirling clouds and into the Southern Wastelands.

Most of the land in the area was highly unstable with hot magma and frequent geyser quakes from the volcanic vents. It wasn't going to be easy here to maintain a hidden offensive in the immediate area.

"She knows this land fairly well," Dark Ace complimented her strategic choosing of this location. "She's definitely going to make me earn this capture. But then again, this should only make it more fun and challenging."

Dark Ace looked for a suitable area to land. The landscape was dotted with high rising sharp spires and volcanic vents. Hardly suitable for any sort of landing. Then Dark Ace spied two seemingly sturdy tiers with a land bridge between them. He set down and motioned for his squadron fliers to find some cover and keep their distance until they are ordered to converge on their target. Dark Ace unloaded his passenger and made Aerrow kneel on the rocky plateau while they waited for Soara to arrive.

Time ticked on, and still there was no sign of the Thunderbird Sky Knight. Dark Ace paced about impatiently. If she does not show, then it would make him look like a fool in front of the Talons, and the thought of that made his nerves seer.

"I told you," Aerrow called out to Dark Ace. "She's not gonna come. She probably already knew you were going to set up to double cross her. I told her you couldn't be trusted…"

"Then perhaps I should relieve my burden and kill you here and now," Dark Ace sneered at Aerrow and drew his energy blade holding it inches from the youth's face. "If your so called sister is so willing to abandon you to the wolves as you so adamantly believe, then I'll be doing both she and I a favor by ridding the Atmos of you!" Aerrow froze as he stared up the glowing red blade at Dark Ace's seriously grim expression. It was obvious the cyclonian was about to reach the end of his patience, when the sound of an approaching craft caught their attention. Dark Ace turned and looked over the fiery landscape and spied the approaching Slip-Wing skimmer approaching fast from the dark clouds.

"Looks like your abandonment theory was wrong after all," Dark Ace smirked at the young Sky Knight.

"She really came?" Aerrow looked up in disbelief. He quickly scrambled to his feet and started yelling a warning. "Soara! Run away! You're walking into a tra-GAH!" Aerrow's warning was cut short when Dark Ace thrust the pommel of his energy blade's hilt into the boy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Aerrow fell to his knees gasping to recover from the harsh blow. Soara, meanwhile, landed her Slip-Wing skimmer on the opposite side of the land bridge. It was then Dark Ace noticed she had a covered up passenger with her.

"I thought the agreement was for you to come alone," Dark Ace called across the small expansion somewhat mockingly.

"Same goes for you," Soara replied back with a similar tone.

"What do you mean?" Dark Ace acted innocent. "The only ones here are me and my promised exchange."

"Yeah right," Soara stifled a sarcastic laugh. "Well, I decided to bring with me…a little insurance."

"Insurance?" Dark Ace repeated. "What kind of insurance?" Soara smiled daringly as she turned to her skimmer and pulled her covered passenger off the ride and walked forward a ways.

Dark Ace wasn't sure what to expect from this woman. He grabbed Aerrow by the bindings on his arms and hauled the youth up off his knees. Aerrow winced when his tightly bound arms were jerked upwards forcing him to stand. The long de-energized blade of Dark Ace's sword hovered in front of the sky knight. Aerrow's eyes glanced from the blade to Soara who now stood on her end of the land bridge with the mystery figure.

"What kind of game are you playing at?" Dark Ace demanded.

"Game?" Soara replied. "Far from it. We agreed to an exchange and we are going to conduct one as agreed."

"You're trying to change the deal we made!" The cyclonian spat fiercely. "The agreement was you would surrender yourself in place of Aerrow as my prisoner!"

"I never said that," Soara smiled mockingly. "I said I agreed to the terms of AN Exchange. I never agreed to exchange myself."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss!" Dark Ace energized and raised his blade to Aerrow's throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Soara shouted as she pulled out her bladed staff and threw the cover off her guest revealing a new hostage. Dark Ace froze and stared across the land bridge in utter shock. Aerrow's eyes widened as he too beheld the new face to enter this dangerous exchange.

"No way…" Aerrow muttered under his breath. "Soara? That insurance you brought is…?"

"Master Cyclonis?" Dark Ace exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Looks like I just raised the stakes," Soara called across the land bridge as she held her hostage firmly by the arm. Master Cyclonis sneered at her captor, and glared darkly at Dark Ace from where she stood. Unsure of what to make of the situation, Dark Ace stood his ground.

"Impossible!" He shouted. "How did you-?"

"It was almost too easy," Soara replied before he could finish. "Are you not the commander for Master Cyclonis' elite guard, Dark Ace? Since you decided to go and hang out elsewhere rather than returning to Cyclonia for the duration prior to our scheduled meeting, I was able to easily infiltrate the Cyclonian stronghold, over power your standing guards, and break into her royal chambers. She probably could have put up more of a fight…that is, if you had returned the levitation crystal to her." Dark Ace's face paled as he looked down at the pack on his side that contained the levitation crystal she spoke of.

"Now then…" Soara called out, regaining Dark Ace's attention. "Lets clear this playing field. Order your squadron to withdraw from the area, and I mean ALL of them. Oh, and you might want to save yourself some face by not mentioning the little detail of their Master being involved. I'm sure if they did find out, you'd probably be shunned and driven out of Cyclonia as an incompetent failure in your charged duty." Dark Ace gritted his teeth in anger at how she would dare humiliate him like this.

"You think you're in position to give me orders?" His voice was filled with ire.

"I think I'm in a far better position than you are," Soara narrowed her eyes as she raised her energized blade nearer to her captive's face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Dark Ace called her bluff, as he raised his own blade closer to Aerrow. "Don't you care what happens to Aerrow, your brother?"

"Don't you care about the security of your Master?" Soara's eyes grew dark and angry. "If you kill my brother, then Cyclonia will lose its sole dictator. I seriously doubt you are so willing to make that mistake." Dark Ace hesitated for a moment as he and Soara stared each other down across the rock and fire of the Wastelands. After what seemed like an eternity, Dark Ace withdrew his blade and flipped a switch on his switchblade to activate his comms with the Talons.

"All Talons, return to the cruiser!" He ordered. "Collect all hands on board and withdraw from the area at once! Do it now, no questions asked!" The squadron reluctantly obeyed their orders. Soara watched as each talon emerged from hiding in the Wastelands ascended into the clouds to rendezvous with the cruiser.

Meanwhile, above the clouds, the Condor stood by safely observing the cruiser from a distance. Stork watched from the bridge as the Talons all boarded the Cyclonian ship and the cruiser pulled away from the area, heading for the Cyclonian boarder.

"I can't believe it," Stork chuckled slightly with a twitch. "This is actually working!"

Back in the wastelands, the stand off continues between Dark Ace and Soara, neither one willing to budge first as tensions continued to rise beyond a boiling point.

"Now that the Talons are gone…" Soara spoke again. "Toss that Levitation Crystal into the Wastelands!"

"What?" Dark Ace was stunned at the woman's next order. "You still wish to make more demands at this point? Are you mad?"

"I don't want to risk you using that damned crystal again," Soara glared. "After the way you used it to capture Aerrow and abuse Radarr, I don't want to see that thing in your possession, or to give you the chance to use it against me!"

"And if I refuse?" Dark Ace sneered.

"I think you know," Soara's energy blade threatened to nick the side of Cyclonis' neck. Dark Ace hesitated, but eventually reached into his pack and pulled out the crystal. He took a moment to look back across the land bridge before tossing the crystal over the edge of the cliff.

"I have done as you have asked!" Dark Ace bellowed. "Now, unhand Master Cyclonis at once!"

"Release Aerrow first!" Soara demanded. "Once I see he is safe from harm, I'll release your Master!"

"You've already made your demands!" Dark Ace growled as he raised his own energy blade once again to Aerrow's neck. "Now it is your turn to comply with mine!"

"As stated before, you cannot be trusted!" Soara answered. "If I release Cyclonis first, then you'll most likely kill Aerrow and betray me!"

"And if I release Aerrow," Dark ace sneered. "You'll keep Master Cyclonis as your prisoner and use her to force Cyclonia to surrender!"

"You know…" Soara paused oddly. "The thought never crossed my mind…but it's not a bad idea…" Master Cyclonis then shot Soara a glare that snapped her train of thought back to the current situation.

"By my word and honor as a Sky Knight," Soara called back. "I wouldn't stoop to that level of intention!"

"At this point, your word is as good to me as mine is to you!" Dark Ace replied.

"Compared to you," Soara pointed her weapon in Dark Ace's general direction as she shouted angrilly. "My word is golden!" Master Cyclonis then seized the moment and kicked Soara in the shin. The Sky Knight faltered and the young dictator managed to wrench free of Soara's grasp and proceeded to flee across the land bridge. Soara quickly recovered and ran after her.

"Master Cyclonis!" Dark Ace realized his Master's moment of escape, but the Sky Knight was in hot pursuit to reclaim her lost prisoner. Dark Ace hesitated for a moment, but then threw Aerrow aside onto the ground behind him and charged forward to aid his fleeing Master. Just as both sky warriors converged on the young girl, Dark Ace leapt over Master Cyclonis and locked blades with Soara, halting the young woman in place.

"Run Master Cyclonis!" Dark Ace gritted his teeth as he struggled to hold the woman at bay. "Get to the other side! I'll take care of this nuisance! GO!" Master Cyclonis paused at the scene before turning on her heel and running to the other side of the land bridge.

"Looks like you lose, Sky Knight!" Dark Ace smiled as he pushed Soara back, unlocking their blades.

"This is far from over!" Soara replied as she charged forward again. Dark Ace and Soara engaged in a heated battle of skill and blades on the land bridge. Each clash sparked fire and thunder that lit up the air around them.

"You can't possibly win!" Dark Ace spat as they locked blades once again. "Do you really think a woman like you could ever possibly defeat me in battle?"

"If Aerrow can do it," Soara grinned as she shoved him back with her staff. "Then this should be a walk in the park for me!" She pressed a switch on her staff, causing the weapon to convert into its three sectional state. Seeing her weapon convert and change before his eyes caught Dark Ace off guard for a moment, but he refused to let it intimidate him.

"Regardless of what you use to fight," Dark Ace smiled darkly as the fiery energy of his blade began to illuminate brightly, prompting the build up for his energy blast attack. "I'm will not lose to you!"

"For the sake of my brother…and the honor of my father," Soara's own blades sparked brightly with their energies, building up for her own Thunder Strike attack. "I WILL defeat you!" Both warriors leapt up and launched their powerful energy attacks, once again lighting up the skies of the Wastelands. When the lights from the explosive flash finally dimmed and cleared, Dark Ace looked to face off against his opponent again, but she was no where to be seen. He assumed his attack could possibly have knocked her over the edge of the bridge.

"Hey!" Soara's voice called from behind him. Dark Ace turned and found her blade aimed right for his face. She had managed to use the blinding effects of their impacting energy attacks to jump behind him unnoticed. "Touché, Dark Ace. You really should allow yourself to be more mobile after such an attack." She grinned mockingly at him. In frustration, Dark Ace swung his blade to deflect Soara's weapon away from him.

"Don't think you're too clever!" Dark Ace spat. "You won't win so easilly just by using such infantile tricks on me!"

"Funny," Soara smirked. "That infantile trick could easily have ended this bout had I not a sense of honor to have you turn around to face me!" Dark Ace growled and once again charged forth to engage wht Sky Knight.

As the two sky warriors fought, Master Cyclonis made it to the other side where she found Aerrow struggling on the ground still trying to break free of his bonds. He looked up to see Master Cyclonis hovering over him.

"Master Cyclonis…" Aerrow narrowed his gaze. "What do you want?"

"I'm here for you, Aerrow," Master Cyclonis replied coolly. She took a moment to look back at the quarreling fighters. She then turned back and wriggled her thin wrists free of the ropes that bound them. Aerrow's eyes widened as he watched Cyclonis free herself easily from her ropes.

"Damn Soara!" Aerrow thought. "Couldn't you at least manage to properly tie a knot?" He looked nervously up at Master Cyclonis as she tossed the ropes aside and knelt down near him.

"Stay back!" Aerrow warned as he tried to back away from her. "I don't know what you're thinking, but just because I'm still tied up doesn't mean I can't still fight!"

"What are you talking about?" Master Cyclonis looked oddly at Aerrow. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

"Yeah, right!" Aerrow sneered. "Just like Dark Ace wants to be best friends with me or something! I'm not falling for such a stupid and obvious trick, Master Cyclonis!"

"Master-? Oh, I forgot!" Master Cyclonis reached up and removed a crystal necklace from her neck. Is a quick flash of light, Master Cyclonis' appearance changed right before Aerrow's eyes.

"PIPER?" Aerrow was stunned. "It was you this entire time?"

"Shh!" Piper quickly hushed Aerrow. She looked over her shoulder making sure Dark Ace hadn't heard Aerrow's shouting. Luckily he was still heavily engaged with Soara.

"This was all part of Soara's plan to rescue you," Piper explained. "While she engages and fights Dark Ace to distract him, I'm supposed to free you and get you out of here. Come on, we don't have a lot of time!" Piper quickly untied Aerrow's arms and gestured for him to follow her to the opposite edge of the cliff. She then pulled out a radio.

"Junko, Finn!" She called. "Phase two is complete! We are ready for pick up!" Moments later Junko and Finn pulled up to the cliff on their skimmers.

"Air rescue, at your service!" Finn teased.

"Ready to head back to the Condor?" Junko asked.

"I can't believe Soara coordinated all this…" Aerrow paused then looked back. "Wait! We can't just leave her here!"

"She'll be alright," Piper assured Aerrow. "She planned for everything! Once she sees we've made our escape, she'll head back to her sky ride and escape after us."

"Are you guys sure about this?" Aerrow hesitated. "This doesn't sit right with me…"

"Yeah," Junko nodded. "She's pretty much thought of everything, down to the last detail. She guarantees everything will work out."

"So far," Finn added. "Everything has gone exactly as she had planned. I don't see why you're so worried about it."

"C'mon, we gotta move," Piper urged. "If Dark Ace sees us, it could ruin our chances of escape, or jeopardize Soara's position."

"Alright," Aerrow sighed. "I guess we'll stick to her plan." He climbed aboard Finn's skimmer while Piper climbed aboard Junko's. Their skimmers quickly began their ascent and circled into visual range of Soara. She spied them and quickly changed her battle tactic. She ducked below his blade and delivered a low blow to his groin, causing him to stumble and fall.

"It's been fun, Dark Ace," She grinned as she walked past his crumpled form. "But now, I have no more time to play with you!" Dark Ace paused and then he too noticed the Storm Hawks skimmers above them. He then shot a quick glance back to his side of the bridge, and saw that both Aerrow and Master Cyclonis were gone.

"You!" Dark Ace turned back and scowled angrily at Soara. "You tricked me!" Soara just smiled in response and converted her weapon back into a single bladed staff. Dark Ace struggled back to his feet, bracing himself with his own energy blade. Before either of them could manage another step, the Wastelands suddenly rumbled and a quake erupted, shaking the cliffs violently, and forcing both Dark Ace and Soara to stumble and fall on the bridge. Below them, a volcanic vent burst spewing rock and fire up into the land bridge, making it unstable and causing it to crumble and collapse. Dark Ace and Soara saw the land bridge giving way and both scrambled to their feet and fled in the opposite direction of the crumbling rocks. Once they reached the cliff side, th whole bridge collapsed into the magma lake below.

"Damn…" Soara grimaced when she realized she was now trapped on Dark Ace's cliff side. She gazed across the expansion to her Slip-wing on the other cliff side. "This definitely wasn't part of the plan…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, well," Dark Ace slowly stood up and dusted himself off. "Looks like the Wastelands have tipped the scales in my favor, Sky Knight. Now you have no where to run!"

"Just a minor setback, "Soara coolly replied. "This isn't too big of a problem for me."

"Finding your way out of the Wastelands is the least of your problems," Dark Ace grinned as he flipped a switch on his switchblade and raised his energized blade. "I'll see to it that you'll regret humiliating me this day!"

"Damn it…" Soara sneered as she assumed a defensive stance. "How am I going to get out of this?" She didn't have time to second guess her position as Dark Ace was quickly on top of her with a fierce barrage of energized slashes.

"I will not leave here an empty handed fool!" Dark Ace declared as he locked blades with Soara. "Aerrow may have slipped from my grasp, but I will be returning to Cyclonia with either a prisoner, or a prize!" He grinned wickedly at Soara as she strained to hold his blade at bay with her own.

"If you're looking for a willing surrender…" Soara glared darkly. "You're sadly mistaken! I'll NEVER give in to you, TRAITOR!" She dug in her boots, and gave a strong shove back against Dark Ace.

"Still so strong spirited?" Dark Ace smirked. "I like that. You have that same burning spark in your eye HE once had. It'll make things more interesting once I break you!" He raised his blade and charged Soara again.

"Guys!" Aerrow grabbed hold of Finn's shoulder, causing the young wingman to falter his flight pattern slightly. "Soara's in trouble! The bridge has collapsed!" The others quickly looked back to confirm Aerrow's allegation.

"We gotta go back and help her!" Piper exclaimed.

"Right!" Junko and Finn agreed and stopped their skimmers in mid air. Before they could even turn around, Stork came over their comms.

"Don't be alarmed…" His voice quivered. "But I thought you guys should know that the Talons have mobilized, and their squadron is preparing to head your way! We need to pull out now!"

"Dark Ace must have signaled them!" Aerrow surmised. "If we run now, Soara's a sitting duck down there! We have to go back for her!"

"There's no time!" Stork warned. "Once the talons are fully assembled and in formation, they'll descend into the Wastelands in unstoppable waves! We need to run!"

"But we can't just leave her!" Piper exclaimed. "She'd never abandon any of us!"

"You're right, Piper!" Junko agreed. Aerrow himself lowered his eyes, knowing that Piper spoke the truth.

"What can we do?" Finn asked anxiously. "We're stuck right in the middle! If we go back, we'll get swarmed by the Talons!"

"So far, they don't know we're all down here," Aerrow replied. "At least, they won't know until they pass through the cloud layer. We still have the element of surprise!"

"Ok, you have a point there," Finn nodded. "But just the three of us don't have enough firepower to take out all those talons!"

"Stork!" Aerrow called back over the comms. "Bring the Condor below the cloud line and rendezvous with the others! I need you to back up Finn, Junko and Piper against the incoming Talons!"

"Another suicide mission?!" Stork shouted back. "Haven't we tried to kill ourselves enough for one day?!"

"I just need you guys to hold them off just long enough for me to get Soara out of there!" Aerrow barked.

"And how do you plan to do that?!" Finn glanced back at Aerrow.

"Finn, drop me off down by Soara's ride!" Aerrow instructed. "I'll fly her slip-wing over to the other cliffside and provide her with an escape!"

"You got it!" Finn nodded and whipped his skimmer around and raced back down to the sole standing pillar of rock where Soara's Slip-wing still rested. Aerrow jumped off as Finn flew over the small plateau and landed with a roll near the bike. Finn returned to the edge of the cloud layer where Piper and Junko were standing by. The Condor was just peeking through the clouds, as the first few Talons began to enter the Wastelands.

"We're out of time!" Piper shouted as she pulled out her energy staff. "You guys know what to do, right?!"

"Stall for as long as we can afford!" Finn replied as he readied his mounted crossbow.

"For Aerrow and Soara!" Junko nodded and powered up his Knuckle Busters and Crystal Missiles.

"The odds are tipped heavily against us," Stork muttered with a twitch. "And we are most likely doomed to fail or die…but still, we have no room for mistakes in this mission."

"Alright guys! Let's GO!" Piper ordered the charge and the Storm Hawks intercepted and engaged the first wave of unwary talons.

Back down in the Wastelands, Aerrow jumped up and ran for the Slip-wing, climbing onto the seat and reaching for the controls.

"Hey, what the-?!" Aerrow was left befuddled when he spied the small metal cube that sat on the front of the bike. "What is that?! How do you start this thing?! Something has GOT to work!" He fumbled with the controls until his hand bumped the cube. Instantly, the cube lit up and scanned the rider.

"BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!" the cube buzzed a warning. Aerrow wasn't sure what to make of it. Then the Cube activated a screaming wailing repeating alarm; "BooWEEooW-WEEooW-WEEooW-WEEooW! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! Beeeep! BEEEEP! Beeeep! BEEEEP! Beeeep! BEEEEP!"

The noise was driving Aerrow crazy. At the same time, the alarm drew the attention of the two combatants across the way. Soara turned and her eyes widened when she spied Aerrow trying to ride her Slip-Wing.

"Aerrow!" Soara shouted. "You're supposed to have escaped with the others! What are you still doing here?!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" Aerrow called back, yelling over the noise of the irritating alarm. "What the heck is this noise and how do you make this thing stop?!"

"That's just Harvey's security alarm!" Soara yelled back. "Harvey doesn't know you! Forget about me and run away!"

"Who or WHAT is this Harvey?!" Aerrow screamed in frustration.

"Of all the ridiculous…" Dark Ace muttered but quickly returned his attention to Soara. He seized her by the stalk of her ponytail, catching her off guard and making her drop her bladed staff. Dark Ace dragged her back until he held her close enough to gloat mere inches from her face.

"OW!" Soara yelped. "Let go of my hair!"

"How heartwarming that Aerrow would feign to care about you so," Dark Ace haughtily smirked. "And to think, he had nothing good to say about you earlier."

"Whatever goes on between me and Aerrow," Soara sneered. "Is just that! He and I will settle it on our own terms! You won't turn me against him with your traitorous tongue!"

"Looks like I still have a chance to take you both as my prisoners," He smiled darkly at her as he jerked her head back to look up at him. "My Talons will soon be joining us, and there will be no escape for either of you!"

"Don't count on it!" Soara gritted her teeth as the harsh tugging on her hair made her wince. She retaliated by twisting around and punching Dark Ace across the chin, making his release his grip on her pony tail.

"Even without your weapon," Dark Ace wiped the blood from his lip. "You still want to fight? I must say…I'm impressed, though your hopes are futile!"

"I don't need a weapon to fight!" Soara balled up her fists. "I've been trained in the art of Sky Fu, as well as other forms of hand to hand combat! If I must, I'll beat you down with my bare hands!"

"An interesting proposal," Dark Ace replied mockingly as he swung his energy blade over his shoulder. "However, I don't abide by the rules of fair combat. I do whatever it takes…to WIN!" Dark Ace charged Soara with his sword fully energized. He hit her with a direct charge of his energy blast, stunning her with the shock of the firebolt.

Aerrow heard Soara's scream over the consistent alarm. He looked up with panic in his eyes and saw that Soara was down for the count from Dark Ace's attack.

"SOARA!" Aerrow shouted at the top of his lungs. He looked down at the flashing, wailing cube with extreme aggravation. "Damn it! Shut up and help me save my sister!" He slammed his fist down on top of the cube in frustration, and the little mechanical box suddenly scrambled its lights and sounds.

"Oh no!" Aerrow slapped his forehead. "No, no, no! Don't tell me I broke this thing! C'mon, c'mon! Work!" The Slip-Wing's engine started up and Harvey beeped in compliance.

"What the…" Aerrow paused. "That actually WORKED?!"

"Beep! Beep! BREEP!" The cube beeped loudly making Aerrow's attention snap back. Then there was a loud "Ka-CHUNK!" noise made as a compartment opened up.

"What's this? A crystal storage bin? But what's…?" Aerrow looked into the compartment and reached in. He felt something inside and pulled out… "My energy blades! Soara must have found them when she recovered my Skimmer…Oh Crud!" He looked back over the expansion and saw that Dark Ace now had Soara at the edge of the cliff, and she was struggling to hold him off while the two grappled with the energy Sword.

"Give up, girl!" Dark Ace taunted her as he pressed forward. "You're cornered and I out power you! You'd best just surrender and save yourself the trouble of a futile fight!"

"Never!" Soara spat, even though her grip was waning and her heel inched over the rocky edge almost causing her to lose her footing. Aerrow quickly acted, mounted his blades on his back, and looked back at the blinking cube.

"Alright you…thing!" He spoke to the cube directly. "I'm guessing you're Harvey! I need you to help me fly this thing so we can save Soara! Can you make this thing fly?"

"Beep! Boop!" Harvey flashed a green light.

"I can't believe I'm talking to a mechanical box," Aerrow shook his head. "And the fact that this thing actually understands me…Alright Harvey! Let's launch-WHOA!!!" At the command to launch, Harvey shot a velocity crystal into the engine and the bike shot forward, launching off the cliff and nearly shooting out from under Aerrow. Lucky for him, he had a firm grip on the steering handles. As soon as they hit air, Harvey blinked on again and the wings quickly extended out and the flight thrusters kicked in.

"Wow…" Aerrow was impressed with the amount of control this little cube had on the slip-wing, but there was time to admire it later. He aimed the sky ride directly for the opposite cliff where Soara and Dark Ace continued to struggle.

"Aerrow!" Piper's voice called to him through the comm. "The Talons are getting wise to our position! We've lost the element of surprise, and they're starting to decend in greater numbers! There's not much time left!"

"I hear you, Piper," Aerrow replied, trying to remain calm. "Just hold them off a little while longer! I'm going in for Soara now!" He switched off his radio and locked his gaze Across the way to the battling Sky Warriors.

"Hang on sis," Aerrow muttered lowly. "I'm coming!"


	9. Chapter 9

Soara was having a difficult time maintaining her footing as Dark Ace pressed on with their grappling struggle on the edge of the high plateau. She heard the engine roar from across the expansion, which also caught the attention of Dark Ace.

"Seems Aerrow hasn't quite given up on you yet," Dark Ace smirked. "To bad he's too late to save you!" He pressed on further, threatening to push Soara over the edge.

"Have you learned nothing of this family?" Soara grinned. "We never give up! Don't ever count any of us out!"

"Dark Ace!" Aerrow pulled the Slip-wing up to the edge of the cliff before the struggling pair. "Back up off my sister, if you know what's good for you!" He drew one of his energy blades and aimed it at Dark Ace.

"You are hardly in any position to warn me, Aerrow!" Dark Ace glared at the youth. He pulled his blade back and grabbed Soara by the wrist, twisting her around and now posing her as his hostage and shield. "Your determination never fails to blind your better judgment."

"Wait! Don't hurt her!" Aerrow withdrew his gesture. "Soara!"

"I'm alright Aerrow," Soara replied with a slight wince to her twisted arm. "Don't worry about me! You should run! Get away from here while you still can!"

"I…I can't!" Aerrow shook his head furiously. "After all this…I can't just leave you here!"

"Aerrow, if you wait any longer," Soara jerked against Dark Ace's hold. "The Talons will swarm the area and catch you too-!"

"That's the idea," Dark Ace murmured into her ear. He then returned his attention to Aerrow. "Now dismount from that ride like a good Sky Knight. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen, now would we?" Aerrow hesitated for a moment, but reluctantly eased Soara's Slip-Wing to land on the terra plateau as instructed. Harvey blinked a few times before going into a standby mode.

"Drop your weapons and step away from the vehicle," Dark Ace demanded. Aerrow again, reluctantly obeyed. Soara began to grow more cross with Dark Ace using her to manipulating her brother like this.

"I will never forgive you for this!" Soara seered.

"I told you, I'm not leaving here empty handed," Dark Ace gloated. "Looks like I will have both of you to take back to Cyclonia after all!"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that!" Soara then threw her head back, clocking Dark Ace square in the nose and forcing him to falter back and allowing her to wrench free. She dove for her discarded bladed staff, and reassumed a defensive stance. Aerrow then seized this opportunity and took back his own energy blades, taking a stance near his sister.

"You okay, Soara?" Aerrow asked as he locked his gaze onto Dark Ace.

"I'm fine," Soara replied. "But seriously, Aerrow, you should have run when I told you to. I can take care of myself."

"Soara…I-" Aerrow tried to respond, remembering how he turned her away earlier, but a sudden energy blast from Dark Ace's sword flew past Aerrow's head, barely missing the young knight by inches, and returning his attention to the present.

"So it's two of you against me?" Dark Ace sneered. "It doesn't really matter now. My Talons are breaking through you measly blockade, and soon both of you, and the rest of your friends will be prisoners of Cyclonia!" Dark Ace mounted his Switchblade and launched his ride into the air. He quickly circled back, throwing blast after blast from his sword's charge at the sibling pair. As Aerrow jumped back to avoid the blast, Soara charged forward toward her Slip-wing.

"Harvey! Emergency start!" Soara ordered as she jumped into the vehicle's seat. The little box blinked on and the Slip-Wing's engine kicked in. She whipped the bike around and full throttled the engine to launch. "Aerrow! Get on!" She held her arm out for him to grasp. Aerrow quickly complied and reached for his speeding sibling, allowing himself to be hauled aboard her sky ride.

"What do we do now?" Aerrow asked as they took to the air, heading toward a swarm of Cyclonian Talons following after the Dark Ace.

"Well, there's two of us," Soara surmised. "And about fifty of them. Not very fair odds, is it?" She glanced back at Aerrow with a smirk.

"Not fair at all," Aerrow returned the grin. "For them. So what's the plan?"

"Let's share in the fun," Soara replied. "You can take the first wave. I'll take the next. If there's more, we'll improvise. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Aerrow readied himself and his blades for the battle.

"BZZT! BZZT!" Harvey replied with a flashing red light. Soara scowled at the mechanical box.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, Harvey!" Soara spat. "I just need you to give us as much power as this thing can put out! Let's get to it!" Soara gunned the engine to full power and the Sky Knight duo sped fast into the fray of Talons.

Piper, Junko, Finn and Stork were doing all they could to fend off the ever increasing numbers of Talons, but it was soon becoming apparent to them that they were on the verge of being overwhelmed.

"There's too many of them!" Finn shouted. "I haven't got enough shots left to keep up with these guys! Don't they ever run out people?!"

"I'm running out too!" Junko warned as he shot off a couple more missiles.

"That's it…" Stork groaned. "We're doomed."

"Just hang on for a little bit longer!" Piper urged her teammates. "Aerrow and Soara are counting on us! I'm sure-!" The sudden panicked shouting of scattering Talons caught their attention. A quick blur of blue flew past the Storm Hawks and tore through the masses of metal making the sky rain with bolts and steel. Talons fell from their rides, and parachuted to safety as their crippled switchblades dropped into the Wastelands below.

"Nice moves, Aerrow!" Soara smiled. "I'm impressed. You've gotten a lot better over the last few years!"

"And that was some pretty good flying, Sis!" Aerrow smirked. "But if you think THAT was impressive, just wait! I'm only getting warmed up!"

"Well, save some for me!" Soara said as she motioned for Aerrow to take control. "This next wave is mine!" She jumped to the wing of her Slip-Wing while Aerrow jumped into the seat.

"Aim for the bellies of the Switchblades!" Soara stated as she stood astride with one foot on the wing, and the other on the nose of her ride. She pulled out her bladed staff, locking it into a single staff, and as they ducked under the swarms of switchblades, Soara gutted the chassis, engines, and slashed the wings of each Talon's ride as they sped under the vehicles.

"Great work!" Aerrow cheered as he watched the Talons fall. Then he spied two Talons on their tail. "Uh oh, we've got a couple of Talons, six o'clock!"

"And there's another group 12 o'clock high!" Soara pointed out. "They'll try to cut us off!"

"So what do we do?!" Aerrow eyed the talons above them.

"You take the top!" Soara smiled. "And I'll take the bottom!" She then back-somersaulted off the nose of her ride, allowing Aerrow and her slip-wing to fly out from under her, letting Soara freefall. Aerrow looked over his shoulder, just in time to see Soara deploy her Glider Wings and tear through the talons that were coming up from below. Aerrow smirked and flew up at the Talons that were in an attack dive toward him. He drew out his Energy Blades and slashed through the small group, sending the trashed Switchblades down into the Wastelands while their pilots managed to parachute to safety.

Dark Ace was fuming with rage as he watched the two siblings working together and dispatching many of his Talons with ease. He wasn't going to stand for this humiliation any longer. Down below in the molten belly of the Wastelands, Dark Ace spied the Levitation Crystal that Soara had tricked him into dropping. It was still safe and whole, sitting on a slab of rock jutting out of the river of lava.

"Time to bring this little game to an end," Dark Ace smiled and flew his Switchblade down to retrieve the powerful crystal. Soara quickly noticed Dark Ace's speedy change of direction and saw what he was after.

"I can't let him recover that crystal!" Soara sneered and grabbed hold of her glider wings. She folded them halfway down, like a pair of fans, and dove straight for Dark Ace as he swooped in to seize the crystal. The moment he grasped the gem and started to pull up and away from the magma, Dark Ace felt a heavy collision as Soara slammed into him and his Switchblade with a powerful and fast kick. The vehicle was sent spinning out of control as both sky warriors grappled and battled for possession of the crystal.

"Soara!" Aerrow and the other Storm Hawks shouted as they watched and battled through the Talons, helpless to aid their ally. The Switchblade slammed into a rock, catapulting both Dark Ace and Soara, and throwing them harshly against a cliff face and letting them collapse on a thin ledge over a pool of magma. Both of them tried to shake off the shock from the impact.

"You stupid little…" Dark Ace stood up warily, but before he could move against Soara, the cliff face suddenly quaked from below, making both he and Soara jump with their backs against the rock. Down below, a pack of magma worms had gathered, roaring and slamming their serpentine-like bodies against the cliff, trying to knock the two individuals from their perilous point. Both Dark Ace and Soara checked their gliders hoping for a quick escape, only to find them torn or damaged from their impact with the cliff.

"Oh great!" Dark Ace spat. "Look at what you've done!"

"Better to end up like this, than to let you have that crystal!" Soara shouted but then replied back calmly. "We'll get out of this…" Another body-slam from the worms below shook the cliff. Soara could hear the rocks from underneath them as the impacts of the worms were slowly crumbling away the ledge under their feet.

"C'mon guys!" Aerrow shouted. "Soara and Dark Ace are stuck on that ledge!" The Storm Hawks broke off their battle and raced off to help their friend. The Talons, now seeing that their commander was also in danger, flew after the Storm Hawks to aid Dark Ace.

"Soara!" Piper swooped in as close as she could. "Take my hand!" Soara reached out to take hold but a violent tremor from the magma worms suddenly made the ledge give way making both Soara and Dark Ace fall toward the hungry, beastly worms. Desperatly, Soara raked her hand on the cliff as she fell, luckily catching a small grip of rock. Instinctively, she reached out and grabbed Dark Ace's wrist before he could fall beyond her reach, and they both dangled only a few feet beyond the magma worms' snapping jaws.

"Drive those worms back!" The Talons shouted. "Use any means you can! Protect the commander!" The launched a swift and dangerous assault against the worms trying to keep them away from Dark Ace, but their efforts only seemed to irritated the worm's thick, heated hides. Soara was straining as she held on, bracing both hers and Dark Ace's weight with her one hand and arm. Aerrow then swooped in once the Talons had the worms momentarily distracted.

"Soara!" He called to his sister and reached for her. "Grab hold!"

"Aerrow…" Soara gritted. "You know…the only way I'll be able to do that…is if I let go of him…" She glanced down at Dark Ace as he narrowly avoided the jaws of a magma worm.

"But…if you don't…" Aerrow stammered.

"We are Sky Knights, Aerrow," Soara managed a small smile. "We made an oath…to defend and protect the people of Atmos. I would be breaking that oath if I let go."

"But Soara," Aerrow shook his head. "Its Dark Ace! He's-!"

"Of Cyclonia," Soara nodded. "But you forget my brother…Cyclonia is of Atmos. Even if we are at war with them…even though he betrayed Atmos…He is still a person of Atmos. We are all…people of Atmos."


	10. Chapter 10

The magma worms were unrelenting, and the constant attacks from the Talons were only managing to enrage the beasts rather than drive them off. Soara's grip was straining from holding up her and Dark Ace's weights, and she was starting to slip. Aerrow had to think fast, so he pulled out his blades and drove them into the rock face near his sister's feet.

"Soara, stand on my energy blades!" Aerrow shouted. Quickly, Soara did as she was told and placed her feet on the blade's handles and letting the weight be braced by her legs.

"Good thinking Aerrow!" Soara smiled as she felt the relief on her grip. "Now do the same with my staff!" She turned slightly, allowing Aerrow to grab her weapon from her back. Aerrow did as he was told and drove Soara's staff into the cliff face. Soara then heaved with all her strength, hoisting Dark Ace up so he could grab onto the firmly planted staff. Aerrow eyed Dark Ace as he watched his greatest enemy hold on for his life. With her hands now free, Soara grabbed hold of Aerrow's hand letting him pull her onto the Slip Wing. As her brother retrieved his energy weapons she looked at Dark Ace as he scowled back at the siblings.

"You have a choice Dark Ace!" Soara shouted. "You can either come with us, or face the worms on your own! What will it be?"

"Soara, you can't be serious!" Aerrow looked stunned at her. "After all that has happened today, you really think we can trust him?!"

"Of course we can't trust him," Soara replied. "However…I never abandon anyone, and I don't leave them to die. So what's your decision, Dark Ace?"

"You rotten little Sky Knights-!" Before he could finish his retaliation, Dark Ace felt a powerful tremor and heard a fierce roar from right below. "Okay! OKAY! I'll go quietly! Just get me away from that thing!" Upon his agreement to remain neutral for rescue, Soara reached out for him and pulled Dark Ace up onto her ride. Aerrow stood on one of the wings with both his energy blades charged and ready in case Dark Ace had a change of heart. Harvey beeped and squealed as he flashed red lights at Soara.

"Just bear with me, Harvey!" Soara shouted as she pulled her staff out of the cliff. "You have to manage enough power to carry the three of us! It's only a temporary extra passenger! Stop whining about the weight! Now give it all you got, and let's get outta here!" Harvey replied by shooting a velocity crystal into the engine and launching into a full powered dash away from the cliff and worms. Aerrow had to grab onto the wing just to keep from slipping off from the force of takeoff. The magma worms jumped and snapped at the teetering and fast flying Slip Wing and its overloaded crew. Fortunately, but with great difficulty, Soara was able to steer and dodge the giant worms by mere inches while Harvey ran out the charge on the velocity crystal as they slowly gained altitude. The power expended just as they reached the apex of another plateau and the vehicle conked out and slammed down on the flat rocky ground, knocking Aerrow and Dark Ace from their perches. Harvey gave a low whistle before shutting down.

"Well…" Soara huffed. "THAT was fun…" She looked at where Aerrow fell and left her ride to help him up.

"Yeah…" Aerrow coughed as he took her and rose to his feet. "Let's not do this again." The young sky knight dusted himself off and both siblings looked over at Dark Ace as he too picked himself up from the ground, and glowered at them. Instinctively, Aerrow drew his energy blades, expecting a fight, but Soara stood in his way.

"Some day, wasn't it Ace?" Soara said directly. "You could at least be grateful and say a simple "Thanks" like you used to."

"Don't call me Ace!" Dark Ace sneered. "And don't talk to me like you know who I am!"

"I still remember who you once were…Ace," Soara looked seriously at him. "I may have just been a child back then, but I could see clearly. And you know…I'm a bit disappointed…"

"Soara?" Aerrow looked at his sister oddly. "What are you talking about?"

"Both of you, be silent!" Dark Ace sneered. "What you think of me does not matter! I know who I am and I have everything I want!"

"Not everything," Soara shook her head. "You once rode as a hero, proud and dignified with honor and respect. Now, you mask what you lack and have lost with this façade of satisfaction with all your gained power and recognition…but you still live with the shame of your betrayal."

"Your words mean nothing to me!" Dark Ace spat. "I would dispatch you both right here and now-!"

"So why don't you?" Soara dared seriously. "Since you have no honor left…"

"I will show you I still have the honor of a warrior!" Dark Ace fumed before he recomposed himself. "Because you…helped me…I will spare you both…for now. This one moment of mercy will not be repeated again! Next time we meet…there will be no mercy!"

"Yeah…I've heard that one before," Aerrow rolled his eyes earning him a dark glare from his enemy. Dark Ace then spied a Talon heading his way, and he jumped onto the ride as it flew past. Soara watched Dark Ace as he flew away and sighed.

"It isn't too late for you…" She muttered. "You can still be redeemed…"

"Soara?" Aerrow's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Oh!" She looked at him with a grin. "Sorry about that. I guess I kinda got lost in the seriousness of the moment."

"Well, let's hurry and get out of here," Aerrow suggested. "I wouldn't trust Dark Ace to let us go that easily."

"Agreed," She nodded and looked back at her Slip Wing. "I think I'm going to need a tow. I don't think Harvey can start the engine in its current condition."

"How about we just give you a lift?" Piper's voice echoed from an intercom as the Condor swooped in next to the plateau.

"Hurry and get on board!" Stork shouted. "Before the Talons regroup and come after us again!" Soara and Aerrow grinned as they pushed the Slip Wing onto the Condor's launch deck and into the hanger as Stork turned the ship and flew out of the Wastelands. They headed south at top speed and anchored the Condor at Terra Amazonia. Despite the hap hazardous rescue mission that now lay behind them, everyone was glad the end was still successful and everyone was safe and unharmed. Junko volunteered to help fix up Soara's Slip Wing while Radarr nearly tackled Aerrow, nuzzling and purring over his pal. Later that evening, everyone had relaxed their gear and gathered to sit down for one final meal made for them by Soara. The Storm Hawks took their seats admiring the spread of food she had made for them.

"Wow!" Finn grinned and rubbed his hands. "A second meal made by Soara! I could get used to this!"

"Yeah! Her cooking is great!" Junko said as he sat down and reached for a turkey leg.

"Hang on guys," Piper stated. "Soara isn't here yet. We can't eat without her."

"Oh…uh…" Junko scratched his head. "I think maybe she's going to be late…"

"Junko?" Aerrow looked at his Wallop friend.

"Well, she came to tell me dinner was ready," Junko explained. "And when I showed her that I finished fixing her Slip Wing, she smiled and praised me for a job well done…just before she said…"You guys go ahead and eat without me. I'll see you all later," and she hopped on her ride and rode out of the hanger. I think she's going for a test flight…"

"No, not again!" Aerrow quickly got up and ran out to the hanger. He jumped on his Skimmer and sped out of the hanger, launching into the sky. He followed a light vapor trail at full speed until he spotted Soara's Slip Wing in the distance. He pushed the power of his ride to its max as he closed the distance between them.

"Soara!" Aerrow shouted as he caught up to her, catching her by surprise.

"Aerrow?!" Soara exclaimed. "What are you-?!"

"What am I doing?!" Aerrow finished her sentence. "What are YOU doing?! You're just going to leave again? Just like that?! You weren't even going to say goodbye?!" Soara sighed sadly and lowered her eyes. She motioned for Aerrow to land with her on the terra below. The two sky knights flew down and landed on the small grassy terra, dismounting from their rides and facing each other.

"Aerrow," Soara addressed him. "I'm sorry…but I don't have time for long goodbyes. I have spent too much time out here, and now I must head back to my own squadron. They need me-"

"And what about me?!" Aerrow spat. "Don't you ever think…I might need you here too? Or is it just more convenient to you…to just leave me like I don't matter. Just like before…" Aerrow's eyes filled with heated tears of anger and distress. Soara looked solemnly at her younger brother and walked forward to him.

"Aerrow…I'm sorry for how I left you three years ago…" Soara placed her hand on his shoulder. "But…I had a duty…"

"And you think that makes it Okay?!" Aerrow pushed her off. "You…could at least have said something to me…you could have said…goodbye. I was eleven…I would have understood…" Tears were now starting to fall down his face. Soara pulled Aerrow into a tight embrace.

"Aerrow…" Soara whispered as she hugged him. "I was…too scared. If I had waited to say goodbye…I wouldn't have had the strength to let you go. You are the most important person in my life. Despite all that has happened, or how long we have been apart, you'll always be my little brother. I always think of you…no matter how far away I am, or where I end up going…" Aerrow gingerly held onto Soara as she spoke and hugged him. He started to tremble from his pent up emotions as he listened to her speak.

"You've grown up so much since then…" Soara said as she felt him trembling. "You're no longer the little brother I remember. You took your dream of being a Sky Knight…and made it real, all on your own. You have built your own squadron and fought a war against Cyclonia, saving this side of Atmos on so many occasions…"

"You know…about all that?" Aerrow asked.

"Word travels fast on the winds," Soara laughed slightly. "I know of all your adventures and feats. You have done so much for Atmos in such a short amount of time. You've done things even the veteran Sky Knights couldn't even hope to accomplish on their own. You've become a great and successful Sky Knight…And I'm proud of you." Aerrow's eyes widened for a moment when he heard her speak.

"Wha…what did you say…?" He stumbled over his words.

"I'm proud of you," Soara repeated her words. Aerrow could hold back no longer and broke down in her arms. He held her tightly as he wept out his emotions.

"Aerrow?" Soara was a little worried. "Did I say something wrong?" Aerrow didn't answer, but shook his head. Soara just smiled and hugged him until her brother was able to calm down and get a hold of himself.

"No matter what we did," Aerrow sighed as he wiped his eyes. "Everyone just looked at us like we were nothing but a bunch of kids getting involved where we were not wanted, or getting into situations that we couldn't handle…"

"You wanted to prove that you were fully capable," Soara smiled. "I know you are. I know you and all your friends are fully capable of doing great things. I always knew. You are something special, Aerrow. And now I know why…you were chosen to rebuild Father's dream."

"Soara…" Aerrow blinked. "You mean…Lightning Strike…"

"Yeah, Dad never stuck around home very much," Soara nodded. "You were too young to remember him very well, but he had great expectations, and named you his successor when you were born. Ever since mom died, he always told me to take care of and protect you. I guess when I left you…I broke my promise to him. But the Sky Guardian Elders assured me they would look after you."

"So…You knew who those crazy bird guys were?" Aerrow scratched his head. "They didn't tell me anything other than about my destiny and that I was the last descendant of Lightning Strike."

"And you are," Soara poked his nose. "The last born…and the one chosen by him. And now, dear brother, I have run out of time. It is time for me to go."

"I…I understand," Aerrow smiled. "And…thanks Soara."

"I'll always be out there thinking of you Aerrow," Soara hugged him one last time. "Know that I will never, ever forget about you."

"Same here," Aerrow hugged his sister. "Maybe we will meet again someday."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Soara chuckled. "And maybe the next time…we can avoid any hostage situations, and you can meet my squadron."

"I think we can arrange for such a reunion," Aerrow smirked and gave her a Sky Knight Salute. "Good luck out there, Sis."

"And good luck to you, Bro," Soara returned his salute. "And safe travels to your squadron." They returned to their sky rides and after one final passing glance, they took to the air and flew off to their separate destinations. Aerrow returned to the Condor where his friends were waiting in the hanger.

"Aerrow?" Piper walked up to him. "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He smiled. "Soara had to get back to her own squadron and mission. I just…wanted to say goodbye." Radarr gave a little whine and looked up sadly at Aerrow.

"Hey, yeah," Finn nodded. "Who knows when we'll see her again."

"Well, I just hope she comes to visit us again sooner than before," Junko smiled. "It would be nice to see her more often."

"I don't know if that's at all possible, Junko," Aerrow laughed slightly. "But she did say that maybe the next time we meet, we can meet her squadron."

"That would be so awesome!" Piper gave a big smile. "The Thunderbirds are almost as legendary as the old Storm Hawks were!"

"Umm…you seem to forget one thing…" Stork interjected. "They patrol the WESTERN skies of Atmos! The UNTAMED WESTERN SKIES! You guys KNOW where the Western Skies are, don't you?!"

"On the Far Side," Aerrow nodded. "But…we've been to the Far Side already, and we've made it back-!"

"By the skins of our teeth…" Stork grimaced. "

"Whatever," Aerrow shrugged. "The point is we survived there. And if Soara can somehow make the trip from the Far Side by herself on one skimmer, then I'm sure we can go back without a problem. After all, we're the Storm Hawks! There's nothing we can't do!" His friends all cheered in agreement.

"But for now…we have work to do here on this side of Atmos," Aerrow smiled proudly. "With Cyclonis and Dark Ace's return, and Cyclonia rebuilding its forces, we'll have to save the trip to the Far Side for another day. Let's get back to what we do best!" The Storm Hawks returned to their appointed duty and patrolled the skies of Atmos once again to defend against the return of Cyclonia.


	11. Epilogue

Meanwhile, Soara crossed over to the Far Side to rejoin her awaiting squadron. Landing on the deck of the Argo, she skid to a fast stop and pulled Harvey from her dash. She ran inside and reported to the bridge.

"Sky Knight on deck!" The carrier pilot announced as the doors opened.

"Welcome back, Soara girl," Gunner grinned. "You're way late this time."

"Smitty," She stated as she entered the bridge, ignoring Gunner's comment. "I'm sorry for the delay. Reporting for duty and mission accomplished."

"No need for apologies, Soara," The carrier pilot turned from the helm to speak to her. "But keep in mind that delays will hinder the efforts of our mission. You spoke to the Sky Knight Council without incident?"

"Yes," Soara nodded. "But they were not happy with our report."

"I didn't expect them to be," Smitty cleared his throat. "But even bad news is still news they need to know."

"I understand," Soara sighed. "But to make things worse…they cannot even manage to consider sending us back up. We're on our own."

"That's not good," Gunner quirked a brow. "We've got it bad enough out here. You'd think they would understand the severity of the situation."

"It's not like they really would care," Young Cain walked onto the bridge with Fletch perched on his shoulder. "The Far Side is not their airspace to be concerned with. They're more worried about their own petty issues, and think everything on the Far Side will stay where it is and leave them alone."

"Cain," Soara looked at him. "Cyclonia is rebuilding on their side and to the council they are still a serious threat to them."

"After all that I have been witness to here," Cain replied in a monotone voice. "Cyclonia is nothing compared to the threats the Far Side has in store for the Other Side. Not even Cyclonis will be able to fight this new threat." The falcon screeched in agreement with her master.

"Then why not let those fools fall under their own ignorance?!" RaZarr sneered and barged in. "If they won't send help here, and treat us as expendable, then why should we even bother to fight this battle for them?! It would be a waste of time and suicide for us!"

"For one…I agree with the Raptor," Ibis raised his hand.

"I know things look bleak," Smitty addressed the crew. "But that is what we do as a Sky Squadron. We are the Thunderbirds, and like our fallen brother squadron the Storm Hawks did back in the day, it is our sworn duty to protect and defend the skies of Atmos!"

"Speaking of Storm Hawks," Soara smiled awkwardly. "I got to meet with my brother, and his newly founded Storm Hawks squadron."

"Is that so?" Smitty grinned.

"So the reason we have been perilously sitting here waiting for her to return…" RaZarr growled. "Is because she took time off to have a family reunion?!"

"Hey! Back off!" Soara pointed at the old raptor. "I haven't seen him in three years! And you know what? All that we have heard about them is true! My brother is the real deal!"

"He's just a kid!" Razarr snarled. Soara grabbed a rolled up magazine and promptly swatted the raptor across the nose. "ARRRGH! You'll pay for that you little-!!!"

"Enough of this bickering," Smitty rubbed his head. "Soara, give Harvey to Dias so he can upload the new information and analysis to the console. We need to get back on course. Tracker is reporting new activity from his lookout point and we need to rendezvous with him to see just what is going on."

"Aye," Soara nodded and tossed the cube to Dias.

"Be careful!" Dias scrambled to catch Harvey as it tumbled and beeped through the air. "The H.A.R. version 525 AI Unit is not a toy! It is a delicate piece of equipment!" Harvey beeped in compliance and flashed green lights.

"Oh, you worry too much Dias," Soara smiled. The slender inventor sighed and plugged the cube into the main flight console. Harvey connected to the ship's information and locked onto Tracker's signal. Setting the ships course, the Argo got underway into the untamed skies of the West. Soara looked out the bridge windows as they flew off into the clouds, remembering the purpose of her mission at hand, and wondering about what is to come…for all sides of Atmos.


End file.
